A new model of Program Leader and Co-Leader has been established for each of the basic science programs with one position being on the Chicago campus and one on the Evanston campus to maximize cross campus interactions. This dual leadership model has been in place in the Clinical Sciences and Cancer Prevention and Control Research Divisions for some time as a means of fostering clinical and laboratory interactions and has proven very successful. Research program structure and leadership changes since the time of the last renewal are summarized in the following chart: